Would you like a strawberry?
by Reve a deux
Summary: OneShot MoriXHani pairing. It all started with a strawberry...SMUTTTT overload. lemon yaoi smut smut smut pwp ?


1st fanfic ever! *squeals*  
Mori, Hani and a strawberry...what can possibly go wrong?

*Kind of Mori POV*  
[A/N]:_ Italics refer to Mori's thoughts_

* * *

It was a sunday night and Hani was brushing his teeth as he prepared to go to sleep.  
Standing at the doorway of the bathroom, mori's eyes drank in the sight of his small charge standing on a stool, in front of the bathroom sink, pushing the pink toothbrush in and out of his mouth  
in, out, in, out...All of a sudden, an idea strikes Mori and his mouth quirks a little. He turns and saunters out of the bedroom

Back in the bathroom, Hani had just gargled his mouth after brushing his teeth, stiffling a little yawn, he rubs his mouth with the sleeve of his pink usagi bathrobe and stumbles down the little stool, making his way towards the bed.  
Just then, Mori returns to the room, a tiny strawberry grasped between his long fingers.

"ah. Takashi! Where did you go?" Hani quips innocently, bestowing a large dimpled smile on the tall teen infront of him  
Mori smiles,  
"The kitchen, to get this", striding across the room to the bed.  
Hani's eyes sparkled as he spied the strawberry Mori held  
"Is that for me?"  
Mori settles down on the floor beside the bed and gestures towards Hani  
"Come here."  
Hani walks towards Mori and plops down on the edge of the bed.

"You want this?" Mori asks, waving the luscious strawberry in front of Hani's expectant face  
"Yeaahh..."  
"Ok, but you have to listen to me alright?"  
"Mmm...ok" Hani replied, eyes glued to the strawberry dancing out of his reach

Mori smirks a little and places the strawberry at the entrance of Hani's mouth  
When Hani opens his mouth wide, waiting, Mori says "No, don't gobble it whole  
nibble and suck  
trust me, it'll taste...nicer"  
While Hani is busy with his little strawberry treat, Mori hands busied themselves, undoing Hani's bathrobe.

"Takashi..?"  
"Shh...eat your ichigo"

Gently spreading Hani's sweet thighs, Mori devotes his attention to Hani's still soft member  
He leans forwards and places a kiss on the smooth tip. With his lean fingers, Mori starts stroking. From base to tip and back again, repeating the motion again and again as Hani's member now grew in size to fully fill his palm. Hearing soft gasping noises, he looks up. Hani's eyes were unfocused as his little chest rose and fall, his lips reddened with strawberry juice parted with each soft gasp. A tiny drop of strawberry juice rolls out of his lips and down his chin.

Unable to resist, Mori's tongue darts out to lick the trickle of pink liquid, all the while pumping Hani's now fully hard member.  
Up  
Down  
Up  
Down  
squeeze...  
Up  
Down  
Up  
Down  
Squeeze...

Still pumping, Mori retrieves the half eaten strawberry from Hani's hand and squeezes the juice onto the pulsating member he held. He pops the rest of the fruit into his mouth and pushes Hani flat onto the bed. Mori leans forwards to meet Hani's mouth, sucking, licking and darting his tongue into the hot cavernous sweetness that was Hani. Trickles of strawberry juice flow down their chins as both boys spar with their tongues. As Mori continues his torturous pumping, his fingernail lightly grazes Hani's balls, causing Hani's body to jerk. Mori curses as his own swollen member accidentally grazes against Hani's knee. It hurt, yet it hurt so good. Releasing Hani's now swollen penis, Mori fumbles with his jean clasp, jerking the zipper down to release his own hard swollen penis. Mori tears his mouth from Hani's and buries his face in Hani's neck, breathing in the strawberry scented teen deeply. Purposely leaning lower, Mori rocks his body as his hands grip his swollen member and pumps himself, his washboard abs rubbing against the tip of Hani's erect penis, eliciting sweet moans from Hani, his lower half twitching with every contact of his sensitive tip with Mori's taut abs.

Lost in the sensation, Mori feels his need growing, his hands were slick with semen.  
"Ta-ahh-ka-shi..I want..I..ah..ah" Hani stumbles over his words, not knowing exactly what his body craved for. Forcing himself to slow down, Mori raises his head to stare into Hani's big brown eyes. They were glazed over, desperate with need. Mori knew he would not last long.

Moving down Hani's trembling body, Mori's lips flutter over the little blonde's soft dewy skin, pausing to nibble and suck at his nipples, before leaving a trail of kisses down to his erection. Strawberry juice coated the erect member and with his right hand still pumping his own erection, Mori lifts his eyes to look at Hani, "ichigo kissu" he tells him, and proceeded to treat Hani to a thorough licking. Mori swirled his tongue around and around, from the base to the slightly curved tip of Hani's penis before sucking it like an ice popsicle.  
swirl flick suck  
swirl flick suck  
It was a mix of sweet and salty as Hani's precum mixed with the strawberry juice.

"ahh~...Ta-kaahh...shi...hy..hyaakku.." Hani squirms beneath Mori, his pants and gasps increasing as he felt himself right at the edge of the precipice.

It was time. Relinquishing his hold on his own erection, Mori increases the intensity of his sucking, using his hand to squeeze and rub the base of Hani's swollen penis, alternating each suck and squeeze. Hani's tiny hands grip the covers on the bed, as he thrashes his head from right to left, feeling like he is about to burst. Mori continues squeezing and pumping, faster and faster and faster.

"Ah...ah...hah...ahhhh~~" Hani screamed as he felt his release, his seed spurts out onto Mori's hands and mouth. Wheezing softly, Hani's body becomes limp. It felt so good, as if he was floating...

Mori's hands were covered in the whitish liquid, gasps and pants rack his own body, his erection was crying for release. Unable to resist, Mori's tongue darts out to lick the bead of semen left on the slit of Hani's member. He laps up some of the salty liquid and proceeds to coat his fingers in the sticky liquid. Spreading Hani's legs wider, Mori's trembling fingers search for Hani's entrance and he inserts one finger in. He moaned. God, Hani was so hot, so tight. Another finger joins the first and Mori scissors them, causing Hani's now sated body to tense up. Delving deeper, Mori's fingers scissors and curls, stretching the virgin entrance to Hani's body. It was enough, it had to be...he couldnt hold out any more...

With his hand, Mori guides his cock to Hani's entrance, his penis head throbs against the soft folds of Hani's bottom. Both Hani and Mori were gasping for breath. Sheathing his member slowly, Mori pushes into Hani, moaning as he is enveloped by the walls of Hani's entrance.

_God this is sweet._

Gripping the soft cheeks of Hani's ass, Mori thrusts all the way into Hani, panting and gasping as he lost himself in the heat. His own need growing, Mori pulls himself almost all the way out before resheathing himself, ramming straight into Hani's prostate, causing Hani to whimper. Hani's body arched against Mori's gasping as Mori continued his assault, each thrust harder, faster and stronger than the previous. Mori seals his lips over Hani's his tongue mimicking the actions of his penis. With every thrust Mori loses a piece of his sanity, his mind muddled with only the thought of him sheathed in Hani's warm moist heat. Hani too was going crazy, his hand was gripping Mori's shoulder, urging him on, mewling sounds of pleasure escaped his parted lips everytime Mori hit his prostate.

Mori grits his teeth and thrusts hard into Hani, crying out Hani's name as both he and Hani peak, and waves of pleasure sweeping through his body. Beneath him Hani screams with pleasure as his body arches gracefully off the bed. Smiling slightly, Mori lets go and collaspses atop Hani, his face resting just next to the little blonde's. A dreamy smile stretches across Hani's face, his big brown eyes soften as he traces Mori's jawline with his little finger.

"Ne, Takashi, can we make Sunday Ichigo Day? But next time...before I brush my teeth."  
"Mmm? ok...I won't forget again."  
Mori's arms encircle Hani's slight frame as the little blonde snuggles against his chest.

_Aishiteru_

* * *

I have this thing for the lolishota and quiet stoic pairing so I figured what better way than to pair Mori n Hani for my first fic? lol

Rereading it makes me feel I should concentrate more on what the guys are feeling  
not just...describing what their doing  
What do you think? Rate and Review please (:


End file.
